


Unapologize

by WannaBeBold



Series: Ellick Playlist [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: She threw a goodnight over her shoulder as she ran inside cursing herself for letting those three little words slip like that.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Ellick Playlist [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761892
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Unapologize

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Carrie Underwood's "Unapologize"

Walking up the steps to her apartment, Ellie turned to Nick smiling. “Thanks for tonight Nick. Between the last case and Jack leaving I just, I really needed this.” Nick’s smile matched hers as he squeezed her hand. 

“No problem El, anytime. I mean it.” A tear escaped her at his words and what they meant. “What, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, it's just... You’re so amazing Nick. And you’ve always been here for me, through Paraguay and Abby and Clay and Ziva I just, I don’t know how to repay you.” 

“You don’t have to repay me Ellie.” His hand came up then to her shoulder, rubbing gently.

“But I need to! I mean, you’re always so sweet and caring and doing these amazing things for me and I know that’s just who you are but sometimes I think it could be more and I know I’m not your type but I can’t help but fall for you and-” She was cut off suddenly by him pulling her toward his body under the porch light as his lips crashed to hers. Her hands immediately went to slide under his jacket as his came up to cup her face. When he pulled away slowly, it took her a moment to catch her breath and when she did, she couldn’t stop her mouth from forming the words. “I love you.” 

Nick’s breath hitched at hearing her say the words he felt but had been too scared to say. A smile started forming as he got ready to say the words back but before he could her wide eyes stopped him. 

“I- shouldn’t have. I didn’t- I’m sorry Nick!” She threw a goodnight over her shoulder as she ran inside cursing herself for letting those three little words slip like that. Not wanting to face him, she turned her phone off as soon as she got inside and went straight to bed.

Standing on her doorstep, he stared at the door, hoping it would open up and reveal Ellie so he could tell her he loved her too. When it was still closed after thirty minutes his shoulders slumped and he walked back to his Jeep, tears falling as he climbed inside and drove home. 

When Ellie woke up the next morning, she rolled over to check her phone only to find it turned off. Frowning, she turned it on and smiled at the background, a picture of her and Nick taken on their last movie night. Suddenly, the memories from last night came flooding back to her and she sat up straight in bed. She had told Nick she loved him. Worse than that, she took it back and ran inside, effectively avoiding him. 

Knowing what she now needed to do, she jumped out of bed, threw a sweatshirt on over her pajamas, and grabbed her keys before heading out the door.

Rolling over, Nick looked at the clock and groaned at the loud, rapid knocking coming from his front door. Running a hand over his hair and face, he didn’t bother with a shirt as he shuffled into the living room. “I’m coming, I’m coming!”He yelled sleepily. Pulling open the door, the last person he expected to see was standing on the other side. Now fully awake, he crossed his arms and gave her a, what he hoped was annoyed, look. “What do you want Ellie?”

It took her a moment to look away from his bare chest but she finally met his eyes. This was serious. “I came to apologize Nick. Well, unapologize I guess.”

“If this is about last night Ellie I get it, really I do. We can just forget it ever happened and go back to being friends. I won’t be mad.”

“But I don’t want to forget about it Nick! I mean, I thought I wanted to at first which is why I ran away because I hoped you would forget about it but I can’t! I lied Nick. I was an idiot for trying to take back what I said because the truth is I do love you! And if you don’t feel the same I totally get it but I just thought you should know.” 

His face was completely unreadable and Ellie squirmed. Finally, his blank expression turned into a slight smile. “Say it again Ellie.” Tilting her head questioningly, she smiled as she stepped toward him and brought her hands up to his face. 

“I love you Nick.” This time they were both smiling and Nick brought his hands to her hips, pulling her lightly against him. 

“I love you too Ellie.” Not waiting any longer, she leaned up, kissing him passionately. It didn’t take long for him to pick her up and she wrapped her legs around him, sighing into the kiss as he carried her to his bedroom. 

“Hey Ellie.” She let out a hum, trying to concentrate on his words as his hand trailed over her bare back. “I accept your unapology.” She laughed at his words and placed a kiss to his chest, curling tighter into his side as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

She had never been happier to apologize. 


End file.
